It will get better in time
by Carre
Summary: Clary grew up went through grief got married to an abusive person and Jace saves her.. I dont own anything but the plot
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I know I don't publish much yet but I promise that I'm going to start again but I want people to read them them and if you want me t keep these going you need to tell me or else I won't know.**

 **All of these characters are from the amazing writer Cassandra Clare. I only own the plot and the people I add to the story.**

My phone's ringing I don't want to get it but I know I have to.

"Who would be calling me at 3a.m, Who is this?"

I ask groggily.

"Jace I need your help. This is Clary your best friend."

"Clary whats going on why are you crying did something happen?"

"Jace I need you to come pick me up from my house."

"What's going on Clary I thought you said we were done being friends."

"Please Jace come help me."

"Okay ill be there in twenty."

She hung up then.

Clary pov.

I throw clothes into my bag. I smash my phone and computer. I grab all of my hidden money. I get my bag and stuff it with clothes and money. I grab my bathroom stuff in another bag. I grab anything I can and wait outside for my ex bestfriend. He pulls up and gets out of the car. He grabs my stuff out of my hands and puts it in the back of his car. He walks up to me and stops when he sees my face in the light. I have tears streaming down my face over the bruises and cuts.

"Oh god Clary this is why we weren't allowed to be friends isn't it."

I nod my head breaking into sobs. He pulls me into a hug and runs his hand over my hair. Jace lifts me up and brings me to his car. He puts me in the passenger side and gets in the driver side and drives to his place. We get to his place and he lifts me again and brings me inside. He put me down on his bed saying he would be back in a few. When Jace gets back he has his phone and a first aid kit.

"Jace no you can't bring the police into this." I say before he says anything.

"Why not Clary who ever did this to you has to pay." Jace says.

"Jace it wouldn't matter." I say to Jace with no hope at all.

"Clary what do you mean I could make this person pay that is what my job is about even if you are my best friend you are the person I care about more than anything." Jace yells at first then his voice goes down to a whisper at the end.

"Jace I should just leave I should not have called I'm sorry there was no use in coming here he will just be even more mad I guess I should leave now goodbye Jace." I say as I get up.

"No don't you dare go out that door got me Clary." Jace growls.

"Jace I need to go he's home by know and if I don't get back soon then he will hurt me more than ever so please let me leave."She says to me, pleading with me.

"No you will not go back there not over my dead body. Don't you get that I won't let him hurt you anymore?"I ask her.

"Okay fine call the police there is no stopping you."Clary says to me and I call them.

 **30 minuets later Clary pov.**

I'm at the police station and I'm trembling in fear.

"Miss you can come with me." An office says to me and I look over at Jace and he nods to me. I get up and walk into the small room with the officer and sit down.

"We don't know much right know Clarissa..." I shuddered at my name.

"Please don't call me that call me Clary." I say and he nods.

"Clary can you tell me why you came here tonight?"He asks me. I nod my head yes and close my eyes.

"My husband is abusive physical and mental abuse, he has raped me before he does pot he's a drunk always drinking he has tried to kill me before by tring to drown me or making me think I should take my own life and earlier he told me if he caught me at home when he was there he would kill me and hit me a few times and threw me against the door then left. I said while letting the tears fall and I start shaking with fear of him killing me.

"What's his name?" He asks me.

"Ash." I whisper but loud enough for him to hear me. I look up to see him staring at me like I'm crazy.

"You are the wife he abuses?"He asks. I nod my head yes.

"Where are your parents?"

"My dad killed my mother when I was 14 then he killed my older brother when I was 17 so I ran away and Jace found me we became best friends. he helped me but I never told him about my dad but he kinda guessed seeing as I would wake up screaming and crying. But I had to ended our friendship last year when Ash came and told me that if I didn't he would leave and I didn't wan that." I say. The officer gets up and tells me to follow him so I do. We walk over to Jace and once he see's us he gets up.

"Jace can you keep her safe we need to get Ash into custody." The officer says and Jace's face turns into disgust at Ash's name.

"Yeah she'll be fine with me I'll see you later Jordon." Jace says then drags me to his car and once we are in we set off down the blocks to his we get there I get out and walk up to his apartment Jace right on my heals once we are in his apartment he slams the door amking me jump and lock them with the five diffrent locks on his door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry about all the spelling mistakes I'm not very good at spelling sorry anyway here we go.**

 **I do not own anything but the plot everything belongs to the amazing writer Cassandra Clare.**

 **Clary pov.**

"Jace can I ask you something?"I ask.

"Clary you just did. But go ahead."Jace says.  
"Why do you think Ash did all of that to me why do you think that my dad hurt me in ways no one should why did I have such a bad life even when I escaped one of the worst people in my life I got into another bad person's life? Why did it have to be me?" I ask with tears running down my face.

"The world only gives you what it knows you can take, but to be totally truthful Clary I don't know why people are so sick and cruel." Jace says.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't put my problems onto you that's not right for me to do."I say as I wipe away my tears.

"Clary there is nothing to apologize for, you mean the world to me and to see you like this breaks my heart you should never have ever gone through that." Jace says to me. I shake my head no and he grabs me by my shoulders and pulls me into his chest and hugs me.

"Tell me what your feeling Clary please I feel so helpless right now and I want to help you as much as I can but I can't do anything right know and I'm scared for you." Jace says to me and I feel his tears go into my hair and he starts shaking.

"I don't know Jace I'm so mad and angry and upset and everything I do just comes right back at me and The only people I wanted were you Simon and my brother but Simon won't talk to me and my brother won't ever be there again and now I'm so angry and I don't want to live anymore and I just want to stop all of the feelings from inside me and it's not working I still feel all the pain I still see the hatred in there eyes I still see them all in my dreams and I hate it so much and no one has been there for me in awhile and no one cares enough to help me and I'm truthfully scared for my own life right know I'm scared for everything that has ever happened and I don't know what I'm supposed to feel right know but i feel pure anger and sadness and I don't want that feeling I wan to get on with life not sit here and cry and live in the past because the longer I do that the longer it will take to get out of it but it seems so much easier if i just give up because then I won't have to worry about anyone or anything anymore." I yell and I start hitting Jace with everything that I have in me with tears running down my face and I just keep hitting him and crying and he lets me. Then I lean into him and break down into uncontrollable tears of fear and anger and every emotion that I feel that was bottled up for so long and he just holds me knowing this is what I need but he cries with me. Thats what I don't understand, I end up falling asleep in Jace's arms.

 **5 hours later Jace pov.**

I let Clary sleep in my room and I went out to the couch.

I wake up to Clary screaming, I get up and walk into my room to see her thrashing around on the bed from a nightmare and she's crying in her sleep. I nudge her shoulder and she jolts up and continues to scream for a moment until she realizes where she is and she breaks into tears.

"Shh your okay your right here safe and sound I won't let anything happen to you don't worry your fine."I say as i rub he back and her hair.  
"Jace can you sleep in here with me I don't want to be alone please?"

"Of course Clary if thats what you want."I say and she nods her head yes so I lay down next to her and pull the blankets over us. I put my arm around her and her face is facing my chest I can feel her tears soaking my shirt but I can't bring myself to care about the shirt I care more about the red head thats laying next to me who has been hurt so many times.

"Jace what if Jordon doesn't find him?"She asks me in a whisper.

"Nothing because we will find him."I say and kiss the top of her head and she snuggles closer to me holding onto me like I'm her lifeline.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary pov.

I wake up in Jace's arms and it feels so amazing I don't care. I snuggle more up to him, and he chuckles. I feel the heat rising to my face I thought he was still asleep.

"You're so cute Clary you know that right?"Jace asks. I just blush more.

" So what would you like for breakfast?" Jace asks and I perk up and smile wickedly.

"PANCAKES!" I scream and me and Jace break into laughter.

"Well I guess we are having pancakes and bacon and eggs for me seeing as you hate them."He said and I smiled loving that he remembered.

He got up and walked out and I got up to follow him realizing that I'm in just a shirt of his I blush but then I remember of course this fits me like a nightgown. When I walked out I smelled bacon and I smiled. He's cooking for me he loves to cook but barley has the time too. I walk into the kitchen and he is already starting the pancakes and the smell is amazing. I sit down at the counter and wait for my food. He brings me a plate of three pancakes and seven pieces of bacon and I dig in. When he gets back to the tables with his meal I finished and smiled and he laughed.

"I really wonder where that all goes your so tiny."He states and I glare at him, and he just laughs. I reached over to his plate of food when he was laughing with his eyes closed and took two pieces of bacon and shoved them in my mouth.

"Hey that doesn't mean you take mine too"He said the pouted. I laugh.

"Yes it does."I says in between laughing fits. He smiles and eats his breakfast.

 **A couple of hours later...**

 **Jace pov.**

"Clary you are trying to kill me..."I say then she laughs as she puts in yet another one of the super hero movies.

"Oh relax you big baby this one is hulk."At this I perk up and smile. I get up and make us coffee and popcorn to pass the time.

"How do you want your coffee?"I ask her.

"Black like my soul."She responded and I laughed. I made her coffee and mine then went into the living room with the popcorn and coffee. Clary smiled and came and took her coffee from me. We sat down on the couch and she started the movie, She's curled into my side and i have my head onto of hers which is on my shoulder. I smile remembering the times where we would sit like this for hours just watching anime or movies or tv shows. I feel my self slowly falling asleep and I know Clary is already fast asleep.

 **A few hours later...**

Clary pov.

I wake up to the sound of my phone going off I pick it up and look at the way to bright screen. Izzy messaged me?

 _I - Hey what are you up_

 _C - sleeping_

 _I - get up I'm coming to get you_

 _C - but I want to sleep_

 _I - to bad get up and get ready I'll be there in ten._

I sigh and get up Jace looks up to me and rubs his eyes I laugh he is so adorable.

"Where are you going?"Jace asks me.

Izzy is making me get ready to go somewhere. I say and Jace laughs at my sour face. I walk to Jace's room and get changed and throw my hair up in a bun and put my paint splattered shoes on. I grab my jean jacket and put it on and my wallet and phone. I walk out to see Jace at the door with Izzy trying to get in and yelling at him. I laugh and they both turn to me I grab my hair ties and bracelets and walk over to Jace and Izzy.

"Come on we have shopping to do."Izzy says jumping up and down with a huge grin on her face. I sigh and follow her out the door pulling my phone out texting Jace.

 _C- HELP!_

 _J- sorry love your all hers_

 _C- traitor..._

 _J- I take offense to that love_

 _C- sure you do(eye roll)_

 _J- your hurting my pride here Fray_

 _C- good you had to much pride for my taste_

 _J- your just jealous of my perfect golden god hair_

 _C- yep yes I am_

"Get off the phone we are here."Iz tells me. I look up and see the house I stayed at so many times because of Jace and Izzy Jace's old house.

"I thought you were bringing me shopping?"I ask. She just laughs.

"This is my place know but I think it's time you talk with Simon. We got married last year we tried to invite you but you never came." Iz explains. I nod my head and get out of the car. I walk up to the door and unlock it with the key Jace gave me years ago. I walk in and go to the living room to see Simon with a little girl and boy in his arms. I gasp from pure shock. The little girl has Simon's brown hair and blue eyes like Alec's and the boy has Black hair like Izzy's and Brown eye's like Simon and Izzy. Simon looks over to me and his mouth hangs open seeing me there.

"Cl-lar-ry?"He asks tears falling out of his eyes as I nod my head yes. He put there children on the floor to play with there toys and comes over to me and picks me up and swings me around in the air while hugging him. I'm smiling but crying at the same time.

"Clary I missed you so damn much what ever happened out of the blue you stopped talking to everyone?"He asks.

"The guy that I married abused me and raped me and did really bad things just like my dad but I told the police there dealing with it right know."I say and pull him into a hug again. He nods but I know he wants to beat the shiz out of this guy right know.

"So give me there names."I say and point to the two kids.

"Brook Grace Lewis, and Nate Dash Lewis, these are our children or as we say the twins they are 1."Simon explains.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry guys I know that I took forever with this school and cross country got out of hand and I hurt my foot.. anyway I'm trying to get back on track with this story plus the homework ugh well here's the story.**

 **Clary pov.**

Wow I remember when Simon and I would sleep at each others houses and stuff like that and now he has ! I know I missed out on the biggest parts of his life but it wasn't on my account but I feel really guilty. Well at least I can have my best friends back. Wow it feels like I haven't seen them in decades.

"Clary can you help me put the twins to sleep?"Iz asks and I nod my head yes. I get up and walk up the stairs with Izzy and the twins. Izzy hands Brook over to me and I walk toward her room while Izzy takes Nate to his room. I lay Brook down on her bed and kiss her forehead and get up to leave.

"Goodnight Brook." I say and walk toward the door and turn the light off and walk out leaving the door ajar. I walk over to the staircase and down the steps into the kitchen to meet Simon. We looked at each other at the same time.

"Movie marathon!"We both whisper yell. Then we roll on the floor laughing. Afterwards we get up Simon starts the popcorn I get out the cups for coffee and Izzy gets the blankets and pillows. We all meet up in the living room and Simon gets the movies out and puts the first one in. We all get onto the couch and curl up to pillows. Me and Simon quote ever single line to the first three movies until Iz yells at us to shut up. We both laugh then look at each other then start chanting."Go to sleep go to sleep go to sleep." Iz looks pissed so then we both say."Sorry"looking guilty and then laugh.

"I think putting you two together again was a mistake."Iz mutters under her breath.

"But you love us."I say.

"Unfortunately I do."Iz says.

"Well I'm going to bed."Iz says and gets up and heads up the stairs. Simon and I stay and watch the movies until we get to the last one and finish it. I get up and put Ghost hunt on.

"No take this off you know that I get scared by it."Simon says.I laugh.

"Simon you love watching Mia and Naru totally flirt with each other and totally not notice it." I say. He nods his head and gets comfy again.I snuggle into his side about half way through the anime we fall asleep. We wake up to Izzy rushing around the kitchen.

"Simon do you know where my bracelet is?"Iz asks about ready to break down into tears.

"I thought it was upstairs in the bathroom form last night."Simon says.

"I already checked there Simon."Iz says letting a few tears fall. Simon gets up and pulls Izzy into a hug.

"We will find it I promise just calm down so we can find it cause if your crazy you won't find it." Simon says and Izzy nods her head yes. I get up and start looking for it, I remember Izzy never went anywhere without that bracelet. I pull the coach apart then I start in the twins rooms and from there I went to Izzy's car. I pull the backseat apart and there it is laying there. I pick it up and bring in into the house.

"FOUND IT!"I yell and Iz bolts from somewhere upstairs.

"In the car."I say and hand it to her she hugs me and thanks me."So what do you guys want to do today." I ask them both and they shrug there shoulders. My phone buzzes and I look down to see Jace's name flash across the screen.I open it up and he wants to know if I will be home tonight.

 **C - idk why got a hot date?**

 **J - only if you come home.**

 **C - ha ha whats up need me for something?**

 **J - I just wanted to see how things were going.**

 **C - I just hung out with Simon and Izzy how do you think it went?**

 **J - you most likely watched movies all night then Izzy went upstairs to sleep and you put a anime on and made fun of Simon.**

 **C - you know me to well...**

 **J - took me years to figure you out...**

 **C - well glad I can hide my true self even for a police officer.**

 **J - okay well I'm heading to work the door is open I'll be home latest by 3.**

 **C - okay talk to you later bye.**

 **J - bye be safe...**

 **C - always.**

 **J - you know what I mean.**

 **C - I know.**

I look up to see Simon and Izzy bickering. I laugh when Izzy slaps Simon on the shoulder for saying something inappropriate.

"Mommy daddy can you make us breakast?" The twins say at the same time.

" Sure." Simon says walking to the kitchen making sure Izzy wasn't following him. Simon starts cooking pancakes.

"Siiimmmooonnn..." I say in a sing song voice.

"Yes Clary I am making you some too." Simon says.

"Hooray!" I yell and jump up and down.

"You are so weird Clary." Simon says.

"No use in being normal to dull." I say.

"True that." Simon says.

Brook comes running down the stairs wearing a green, blue, and white dress with black leggings and a blue and green hat. Nate came down next in a green shirt with dark blue stripes and black shorts with a dark blue baseball hat.

"How do you make them match but not match Izzy?" I ask in pure shock.

" Easy give the boys the darker colors and the girls the lighter colors." She states and goes into the kitchen to poor all of us orange juice.

"Aunt Clary can you play wit us?" Brook asks me. I look down at her in shock. She just called me her aunt.

"Sure Brook." I say and get up to play in the living room with them. I sit down with them and let them give me toys to play with. Simon calls us to the kitchen and we get up and go to eat the food. I sit down at the table and dig into my food and Simon laughs.

"Whats so funny?" I ask him after I finish my food.

"That you haven't changed science the last time we saw each other." Simon says and Izzy nods her head yes.

"Well I still have an stomach which cant be ruled. So do you guys know of any places where I can work on art?" I state then ask.

"No sorry but I know a place where you can sell it." Simon says and Izzy nods her head yes.

"Well I think I'm going to head to Jace's place after breakfast to clean up a bit while he's gone and start working on my art. They both nod there heads.

"I'll drive you there." Simon says and I nod my head yes. Simon finishes his breakfast and I get up and gedt my coat and hug Izzy goodbye. Then I hug the twins and I make my to there car. We both get into the car and he starts driving.

" So any new anime's I need to watch?" I ask and he nods his head yes.

"There is Attack on Titan, full metal alchamist, sword art online, Oran high school for host clubs, thats about it." He says and I nod. He pulls into a parking space and gets out to hug me and I hug him back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary pov**

I walk into Jace's place and start to clean the living room. I go to the closet and see that he kept my painting stuff. I take it all out and start on one. I don't know what it's going to be but that's okay. I'm glad I can draw like this again I missed it. Not caring that someone might see it. When I was with Ash I had to hide my drawings or else he would get mad and hit me. I hear the door open and Jace walks in.

"Hey Clary how are you, did you like your surprise visit with Simon?" Jace asks and I nod my head yes.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Jace asks.

"Takis."I say and he grins.

"Great so I think I should let Izzy drag you out shopping because you need more clothes than you brought."Jace says and I groan. He knows I hate shopping.

"Okay but not today."I say and he nods.

"So I say you and me go out today and just do whatever."Jace says and I nod my head yes. I go into the bedroom and change into a white shirt that says in black letters "Sleep when you'r dead" on it and black jeans and my chemical romance bracelet and pierce the veil, set it off, blink 182, falling in reverse I put on my leather jacket and my black and white converse. I go out to the kitchen and grab my bad and put my sketch book in it with a couple of pencils. Jace comes out of the bathroom in a simple black shirt and jeans with black converse and his black leather jacket that he has had since like years before I first met him. I smile and we walk out. He locks the door and we just walk around.

"Hey Jace why did you let me stay with you when we first met?" I ask.

"You needed a place to stay and I wasn't going to let some little girl die in the cold, so that's why I let you in."

"I'm not little."I say loudly. He chuckles and I smile. I look around and see this is where we used to hang out after school. I a guy staring at me and the smile drops from my face.

"J-Jace." I stutter out. Jace looks at me and I grab his hand.

"Clary what's wrong?" Jace asks.

"Ash he's over there Jace." I say almost breaking down into tears. He looks to where I pointed and he curses. He pulls out his phone and calls Jordan.

"Jordan Ash is at the hang out I showed you, yes I have Clary with me. Jordan he is right here we need you to send a couple of people we are so close to getting him this time." Jace says and hangs up.

"He's coming over here Jace." I say and try to hide behind Jace.

"Hey listen to me he won't touch you not on my watch got me." Jace says and I nod. Ash came over to us.

"Clarissa you can hide but let me tell you I will get you back, you might want to get out of my way." Ash says to Jace.

"I won't go back to you no matter what you won't even get me if I'm dead Ash so leave me be." I say, this is the first time I have ever stood up to him. I take a step out of behind Jace so I could be right next to him. Jace grabs my hand.

"You will come back to me Clarissa the police are looking for you." Ash says.

"No Ash the police are looking for you, I refuse to stay quite any longer I stopped being friends with people who loved me and took care of me, who understood that I was not a toy." I say and he goes to slap me. I close my eyes waiting for the pain but it doesn't come. I open my eyes and Jace caught his hand.

"Let go of me." Ash growls at Jace.

"No can do you will not lay a hand on her." Jace says calmly.

"Is he the one who protected you from Valentine?" He shouts and my eyes go wide. I never told him about my father.

"Guess who is here Clarissa, you wanted to run I told you, you would only get it worse you chose to not believe me." Ash says.

"Hello Clarissa did you miss me?" I hear the voice that has haunted my dreams for years behind me. I turn around and there he is.

"Clary we need to get out of here." Jace says squeezing my hand.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS! WHAT DID I EVER DO WRONG?! I WAS A GOOD KID MY MOTHER WAS A GREAT PERSON JON WAS A GREAT SON WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS?! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG?! I scream and fall to the floor tears streaming down my face.

"You were born, so was your brother and your mother was going to be my wife so I could brag but then you little brats came around." Valentine says. Jordan is coming in the doors as we speak he has other officers with him. Some one arrests Ash and my father and Jace just stays with me. Once Jace gets me to calm down enough he brings me home and I just sit in the house. Not crying not yelling just sitting there.

"Clary speak to me you haven't said a word since two hours ago, you are really scaring me." Jace says.

"I don't know what to say." I say with no emotion.

"Clary what are you feeling?" Jace asks.

"I'm mad that Valentine came around I'm happy they got arrested." I say.

"Clary I know you, you are feeling so much right know." Jace says and sits next to me. I keep my head down.

"Why won't you look at me Clary?" Jace asks I don't say anything.

"Clary look at me." Jace says and I shake my head no. He grabs my chin so I will look at him. The second I see his eyes I break.

"I want Jon I want my mom I hate them both they ruined my life." I say in between the sobs. Jace just holds me.

"I miss them I saw my mother and brother be killed by my father, I was raped from age 14 my brother had no clue it was happening, Valentine made sure I saw him kill my mother. He stabbed her in the heart three times just for fun, then my brother found out about everything I saw my brothers throat be sliced open Jace. He came after me he cut me Jace and then you found me. You picked me up and then Ash came and ruined it again. I never want to experience any of it again and yet I'm a magnet to this kind of stuff. Why me why not someone else?" I yell and Jace holds me tighter. The tears won't stop falling.

"God Clary I'm so sorry you had to ever go though that, you should have never had to go through the shit you have been but remember that they can no longer hurt you. Plus I won't let anyone take you away this time." Jace says and I pull back.

"What do you mean Jace?" I ask him.

"Clary I have been in love with you since the first time we talked. It hurt so much that you went with Ash and then you called me not someone else me and I couldn't let you live like that any longer. I made sure you saw Simon and Izzy. I love you I always have and always will Clary." Jace says.

"I love you too Jace." I say and he smiles slightly.

"Good because if you didn't I would feel like a total dip shit." Jace says and I laugh. Jace leans down and kisses me on the lips. I feel all tingly inside. This is a great feeling. The best I have ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jace pov.**

I hold Clary tighter to me only to realize that she feel asleep. I lift her up and bring her to my bedroom. I lay her down and pull the covers over her. I go to the living room and grab pillows and blankets. I walk back to my room and set up a bed on the floor. I lay down and try to fall asleep. I don't know how long I'm sleeping but I wake up to Clary screaming. I get up and sit on the edge of the bed. I shake her and she darts up still screaming. She sees me and hugs me.

"I saw him kill them again Jace."She mutters onto my chest.

"Hey your safe know there is nothing to worry about no one can hurt anymore." I say quietly rubbing her back.

"Jace can you stay with me please?"

"Of course Clary." I say and lay down next to her.

The next morning

I was woken up about 12 times last night because of Clary's nightmares. I should be mad but honestly I don't care as long as she feels safe. I wish I could make her nightmares stop so much but honestly the only thing I can do is be there for her. So that is what I am going to do. I will be there for her until she is better. I hope she will get better.

"Jace I'm sorry about last night I didn't mean to wake you up so many times." Clary says to me.

"No problem, I will always be there for you when you need it."Jace says.

"Am I able to talk to them and they can't touch me?" I whisper.

"Yeah do you want to?" Jace asks and I shake my head no.

"Maybe in the future but right now no I can't handle it." I say.

"Well at least you know your limits." Jace says.

"So are you really going to let Izzy drag me shopping today?" Clary asks and I laugh.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" I ask her and she pouts.

"Fine go call her." Clary says and I get up and call Izzy.

"Do you want breakfast before you leave?" I ask her.

"Yea and a lot of it." Clary yells from the bedroom. I laugh and start making pancakes. Clary comes out in a black mini skirt and a shirt with a dark blue on the top but white at the bottom, black stiloets and a purse with a chain as it's strap but is a black.

"Stop staring at me." Clary says and I grin.

"Sorry it's hard not to stare at the artwork." I say turning back to the pancakes. After we eat Izzy knocks on the door.

"Okay lets go lets go lets go!" Izzy yells dumping up and down.

"Okay, wish me luck." Clary whispers. I laugh and kiss her on the lips then mutter against her lips.

"Good luck." I say and back away. Clary is turning a very bright shade of red. It's fun to mess with her. Izzy drags her out the door then. I go to the kitchen to clean the dishes. I end up going to work and the second Jordon see's me he's up.

"Why are you here you'r supposed to be watching her. Did something happen?" Jordan asks.

"No she is out with Izzy shopping." I say and Jordan laughs.

"Poor girl why would you let your sister at her?" Jordan asks me.

"She needed more stuff and no way in hell was I going shopping for girl stuff." I say with a shudder. Jordan laughs at me.

"At least you don't have to, yet I have to go out all the time for stuff for Maia. Girl stuff." Jordan says and it's my turn to laugh.

"So what is our newest case?" I ask him seriously.

"We've got a 12 year old girl with her younger sister who is 6, there mother was killed and there father tried to kill them because they were walking with there mother when she was killed." Jordan says trying to keep his voice steady.

"So they are going into foster care?" I ask Jordan.

"Yea they were already put into a home but they got sent to a different place in two day." Jordan says.

"Why what did they do?" I ask.

"Said that they saw everything life had to offer and scared the foster parents shit less never saw such pure anger and nothingness in a child's eyes." Jordan says.

"Wow." I say just as my phone starts to ring. I answer it to Izzy.

"Whats up Iz?" I ask her.

"I don't know what to do she just saw someone and she freaked Jace I'm sorry..." Izzy rambles.

"Isabelle what the hell happened?" I ask her becoming worried.

"I don't know one minuet she was fine then she was on the floor holding her head and saying that it was all her fault, she kept repeating that and then she kept saying she deserved what she got." Izzy says and I curse.

"Where the hell are you Iz?" I ask rushing out the doors.

"The mall." Izzy says.

"Okay give Clary the phone." I say and I hear Clary's ragged breath's.

"Clary...Clary listen to me breath, I will be there in a couple of minuets. I need you to breath Clary." I say but she sounds like she's going further into the past. I get there and run in to see a crowd. I push through the crowd to see Izzy trying to calm Clary. I make Izzy move out of the way. I bring Clary into my arms and whisper comforting things in her ear.

"Clary listen to me... Clary I need you to listen to me please.." I say and she makes a noise almost like a strangled scream. I pick her up and rush her to my car and drive her to the apartment. I pick her up again and bring her into the living room and set her down on the couch. I rush to the kitchen and into one of the cabinets. The doctors gave me these pills just in case this happened. I got a glass of water and went back into the living room. I sat her up and put the pills in her mouth and made her swallow them. It will make her sleep but at least it gets her to calm down. I put her head in my lap and just play with her hair.

I fell really bad for her. I know she hates that I do but I do and I can't help that. I always worry about her. I'm in love with her and that scares me so much. I don't want to lose her and I've come so close to losing her multiple times.

* * *

 **Hello guys. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I've had writers block and ugh. I had a lot of tests to study for and my friends wanted to hang out and things are kinda crazy right now so I'm sorry. Please review and follow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Clary pov**

I wake up to someone playing with my hair and a pounding headache. I groan in pain and Jace stops playing with my hair. I open my eyes to see him staring at me with worry. He smiles when he see's me awake and leans down and kisses me on the lips. I smile against his lips and sit up. He pulls away and gets me headache medication. I swallow it and lay my head down on Jace's shoulder. He puts one arm over my shoulders.

"Clary what happened at the mall?" Jace asks me and I tense up.

"You can tell me anything Clary you know that right." Jace says and I nod.

"I thought I saw my brother, white hair, green eyes as bright as mine, his grin that he always wore, even when he was dying he wore it just for me." I say breaking into a sob at the end of the sentence. Jace pulls me closer and runs a hand over my hair trying to calm me down. I just cry because honestly there is nothing left to do anymore. I wish there was something I could do to make this pain stop. But there is nothing that could ever hurt as much as this because it is unbearable. Emotionally and physically, it hurts and nothing else.

"Clary what are you feeling I wish you would tell me these things." Jace says and I almost cave and tell him everything.

"I can't tell you everything you would never look at me the same Jace." I say looking down so he won't look in my eyes.

"Clary you can tell me everything, you know this I never will look at you differently you know that." Jace says and I snap.

"But you do look at me differently, you look at me with pity just like everyone else. I hate pity I don't need it!" I yell trying to move away from him because he is making me so mad right now. But he wraps his arms around me.

"Let me go Jace!" I yell at him but he just tightens his hold on me.

"No you need to let your anger out and I am here to take all of that and the happy times and sad times too Clary you just need to trust me." Jace says.

"No I won't take this anger out on you, you don't deserve it they do but you don't!" I yell at him.

"Clary you need to learn I am not letting you go any time soon so you might as well." Jace says and I give in and I scream and yell but he just holds me. When I realize that tears have been streaming down my face, Jace wipes them away. I lean my head on Jace's chest.

"Tired?" He asks and I nod my head yes. I look at the time to realize that it is 12 am. Jace picks me up and I try to make him put me down. He lays me down on the bed and I make him stay with me. I fall asleep in Jace's arms.

 ** _dream world_**

 _I open my eyes to see a meadow with flowers in it. I look behind me to see Jon running from the house to come play with me. I giggled when he picked me up and ran around. Once he put me down we went to climb tree's. Once we got to the top of the tree's my foot slips a little and I fall. I open my eyes to see the meadow burning. Fire everywhere tree's coming down and Jon is in the middle of it. He's screaming my name out, He can't hear me. Then the image of Valentine killing him comes to mind. I see my older brother smiling at me._

 _"Clary I love you, always remember that no matter what." He coughed up blood. "Don't let him win." He says and then closes his eyes. I pound my fists on his chest trying to get him to wake up._

 _"NO!" I screamed over and over again._

 ** _end of dream world_**

I bolt up to see Jace looking at me with worry. I look him in the eyes and he knows what I dreamed about instantly. He pulls me into his arms and held me as I sobbed.

"Clary it's okay it's all over, your safe, you'll be okay I promise you will be okay." He whispers as he rubs my back. It sounds like he's trying to convince us both. After while I calmed down and pulled away from Jace.

"So what do you want to do today?"Jace asks and I grin. Jace looks at me questionably. I grab his hand and drag him up.

"Get dresses." I say and he goes into to the bathroom to get dressed. I put on a skin tight blue shirt that says 'Beauty from Pain' on it and a black vest over top of it. I put on black skinny jeans that have rips in them. I put on my black combat boots and put on a blue beanie. I grab my bag and put my art stuff in it and my phone and phone charger. I put on a little mascara and Jace walks out of the bathroom.

"I think you take longer than me to get ready." I say and he laughs. He's wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. He is wearing his black converse. I smile up at him and go onto my tippy toes and kiss him on the lips. I pull away and laugh when I see the pout on his lips.

"Well come on." I say and he laughs and grabs my hand in his. We walk down a couple of streets and get to the hair salon. Jace looks at me and I grin.

"What are you going to do?"He asks.

"I'm putting black streaks in my hair." I say and he laughs and nods his head. We go in and after an hour it is finally done. We leave after paying and go to the store to get me a phone case. I get one with a heart with a music sign in it. Jace wraps his arm around my waist as we walk.

"Hey Clary can I ask you something?" Jace asks me out of the blue.

"You just did but go ahead goldy." I say and he laughs. He turns to me and stops so I look up at him.

"Did Ash ever let you do anything? Like go to collage or stuff like that?" Jace asks and I shake my head no.

"No he said it would be useless if I went because I was to stay at home and be the perfect wife."I say and cringe just remembering what I went through.

"Do you want to go to collage?" Jace asks me and I smile a little.

"It would be nice but I learned to play the game with what I got." I say and Jace laughs and we go back to walking. He has his arm still around my waist and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"You want to get some food?"Jace asks and I nod my head yes. So we go to Taki's and eat there. We decide that after food we were just going to go home our feet were killing us and we didn't have to go anywhere in particular. So once we finished food we got a taxi and went home. We end up watching anime on netflix. Well I watch as Jace stares at me. After the third episode and pause it and turn to Jace.

"Yes Jace?"I ask him and he laughs.

"Nothing I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you are." Jace says leaning in as he does. I go bright red and Jace chuckles right next to my ear. It sends shivers going down my spine. Jace starts kissing from my ear to my lips. He takes my face in both of his hands to get closer to me. One of his hands goes to my hair while the other stays. I run both of my hands through his hair. His tongue asks for enterance and I let him. Jace lays me down on my back and both of his hands go to my waist.

We are still making out when his hand moves my shirt up. I gasp and jump back away from him.

"I-i'm sor-ry, I just-t can't-t Jace." I say looks down at my clasped hands in my lap.

"Clary look at me." He says and when I refuse to look at him he puts one hand under my chin and makes me look up at him. Instead of anger in his eyes all I see is love and paitience.

"Clary you don't have to apalogize, We won't do anything you don't want to do, or anything that you are uncomfortable. Okay Clary I am not going to push you into anything okay?" Jace asks me and I nod my head okay.

"Good now how about we actually watch the anime now." Jace says and I laughs and hit play. We watch the anime until I start to get tired.

"Jace?" I ask my eyes starting to close.

"Yeah baby?" Jace asks looking at me.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"I ask him trying to keep my eyes open just a little bit longer.

"Yeah I promise I will stay with you." Jace says and lays down on his side. I'm the one on the inside of the couch while he got the outside. Jace is facing me and I'm facing him. He pulls the blanket that was on the couch over us and I move closer towards Jace and the blanket. Jace chuckles tiredly and drapes an am over my waist. I look up at him and he leans down and captures my lips one last time before we both go to sleep.


End file.
